


The True SMP of His Dreams

by Mitzy_21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, No Plot/Plotless, Other, The Nether (Minecraft), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzy_21/pseuds/Mitzy_21
Summary: George had always been told he had a vast imagination, so it was no surprise when he would spend his days resting atop the hill outside his house envisioning himself in a world where the animals spoke and his best friend was a small white plushy he had gotten at as a souvenir from a family vacation to Florida. In George's world, death was temporary and you could create anything and everything your heart desired.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 3





	The True SMP of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic and thought it would be kind of fun to do "dream SMP but realistic" so for example, techno is an actual pig, and Callahan is a reindeer and Dream is George's imaginary friend based on a plushy. The first chapter is mainly just intro-type stuff, and future chapters will focus on one area of the dream smp and what it would look like if taken literally. This isn't really a typical plot-based story. Instead, each chapter has its own theme and they do not have to be read in order.

George had never had many friends growing up. They would often joke about him at school as "George Not Found" because he rarely spoke or engaged with the other kids. He much preferred to drift off to an imaginary world in both his sleeping and waking hours. In this little dream world of his, the animals could talk and death did not exist. In school, he would read about all the animals and architecture he could discover. A builder at heart, he would image vast sculptures, towers, castles, and pyramids in his dream world. There were no limits, and George loved being able to create whatever he wanted. He had his best friends Nick and Darryl from school, but he knew that his true best friend was a weathered plushy named Dream. He had gotten Dream from a family vacation to Florida and had fallen asleep with the little plushy for as long as he could remember. Dream's back looked like raw gold and his front was a little white blob with a simple smiling face. It was goofy and small, but he loved Dream dearly.

George liked to imagine that the animals he read about would visit his simple London house and play with him in his dream world. There was a brave and stealthy reindeer he named Callahan, a fluffy sheep he called Captain Puffy, a small and silly fox named Fundy, and a cute pig that he called Technoblade. Slowly he added more and more characters to his world, a land called Pogtopia ruled by King Philza and the princes Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur. Tubbo was a satyr, a type of goat human hybrid George had learned about from his mythology and science fiction course while Tommy and Wilbur were human. The Pogtopians had a pet pig who they taught to sword fight. His name was Technoblade and he was the most dangerous animal in the dreamland, even more so than Schlatt, an aggressive ram that tried to steal power from King Eret of the kingdom SMP. SMP was the first kingdom George created, and it was ruled by himself and his trusty sidekick Dream. George liked to imagine that the small blob would ride on his shoulder and advise him, but eventually, King George wanted to explore, so he and Dream named Eret, one of their secret agents, King of SMP, and George's pet reindeer Callahan the official scribe. Eret could always be seen wearing a spectacularly colorful crown and cape and was the good king of the lands. They stood up for all people and tried their best to help all the animals of the dreamland find homes and friends. Schlatt, a demon from the Badlands on the other hand, or JSchlatt as George liked to call him since he was in part based off of the joker, saught absolute power and wanted to make sure no one could challenge him. Where King Eret would welcome conversation, JSchlatt would kill anyone who disagreed with him. As he became more interested in mythology and science fiction, George introduced a new land, The Inbetween, ruled by King Ranboo and filled with amazing creatures George created. Here, time travel was real and controlled by a mysterious character only known as Karl, or perhaps Jacob. No one knew his real name (except George of course). There was Ranboo, a magical creature called an enderman, who could teleport to all ends of the earth, Awesamdude, a creature inspired by a plant called Sphagnum, more commonly known as peat, that would explode in order to spread its seed, the demon he referred to as BadBoyHalo, Lazarbeam, a gingerbread creature from Shrek, and FoolishG, an artifact from ancient Egypt. As he read more stories, more and more characters joined his world. BadBoyHalo's true origins became the very pits of Hell. George referred to here as the BadLands. There, due to the low altitude and high pressure, a character made entirely of diamonds called Skeppy was friends with the living slime cube Slimecicle, a fire creature named Sapnap, the cyborg Jack Manifold, and more characters yet to be discovered.

They weren't all from stories though, for Christmas, George got a pet Siamese cat, so of course, the little fluffball would be a member of his dreamland too! He named him Antfrost, inspired by his icy blue eyes and tiny frame. Antfrost had fluffy brown tufts of hair and a white and brown belly with bright blue eyes. George loved the color blue, so he was so excited when the kitten looked up at him full of love with gentle blue eyes. Additionally, a few of his friends were there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my writing! Feel free to follow me on Twitter @the_tiny_ninja7 for updates. This chapter is a lot shorter than most will be, and I hope to update every other week if my schoolwork allows it.


End file.
